


Brenda: Playtime

by slaysvamps



Series: Brenda Thompson Chronicles [9]
Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: F/M, Vampire: The Masquerade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaysvamps/pseuds/slaysvamps
Summary: Brenda has a special surprise for Rafe's birthday.





	Brenda: Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written by a friend of mine and she should get all the credit. Unfortunately, she does not have an AO3 profile, so I can't tag her, but she knows who she is!

_I can’t believe he finally said yes._

As I stared down at the gorgeous male form that lay naked on my bed I couldn’t fight back the silent smile of satisfaction that took over my features. It was a good thing that he had a blindfold on or he might have been scared shitless at the devilish sight of me.

I’d been trying to get him to agree to this for a long time. He was always the one in charge in our relationship but that was okay with me. Don’t get me wrong – he didn’t own me or anything, it was just nice to have someone who took care of the checkbook and dealt with the little details like calling the plumber or getting the oil in my car changed. He was good at it and it made him happy. Who was I to mess all that up?

My eyes darted to the table next to the bed where I had just finished setting up my provisions. Ice cubes. Check. Feather. Check. Canned whip cream. Check.

“Ah, honey?” he asked tentatively, not sure whether I was still in the room. With one glance at his lower extremities it was obvious that he was already aroused by the situation he found himself in and he sounded a little breathless as he spoke.

I stepped to the bed and leaned over him. “Yes, baby,” I whispered, my lips a breath away from his. I placed my hands on either side of his head to brace myself and when he knew that I was there, he instinctively pulled his hands from behind his head to grab my wrists.

“No, no, no,” I chided as I pulled away quickly. “No touching, remember?”

I watched his brow crease in frustration as he groaned slightly then replaced his hands and tried to appear calm under the scarf. I smiled again, wanting to see those clear green eyes but knowing the blindfold would heighten his experience. I silently laughed. If he was frustrated now, what would he be like later?

I shifted my weight to one hand and used the first finger of my other hand to slowly trace a spiral that started at the base of his throat and went just past his navel. I smiled again as he squirmed a little under my hand, but he didn’t utter a sound.

My body was beginning to respond to his even though we hadn’t really touched. I leaned in again to give him a lingering kiss that had his head leaving the pillow in an effort to continue it as I pulled away. I quickly straightened so that I could remove my shirt and bra, and then grabbed the feather from the table.

“You know, it’s really a pity you’re so ticklish,” I said airily as I twisted the feather between my fingers. His lip twitched in a sly smile, oblivious to what I held in my hand. With a smile of my own, I tipped the feather and allowed it to caress the side of his face and watched to see what happened. As I suspected his smile froze.

“Brenda,” he said in a tightly controlled voice. He had made the mistake of telling me once that his older brother used to pin him down as a kid and tickle him mercilessly until he wet his pants. He had always hated how ticklish he was and on some strange level I think that he considered it a weakness, one that he couldn’t afford to have especially in the business he was in. What I was hoping to do was use what he considered a weakness to prove to him that it was okay to let go. To get lost in the moment.

I didn’t reply as I trailed the feather along the same path my finger had taken just a few moments before. I was rewarded by an instant spread of goose bumps over his smooth flesh and a quick inhalation of breath. The reaction pleased me. It was a sign that he couldn’t control everything about his body and that meant I had a chance. I brought the feather back up again, slower if it were possible this time.

He squirmed more as I ran the feather over his lower abdomen and thighs then his body went stiff as he tried in vain to control his body. “Let it go, baby,” I crooned as I kept the feather gliding over his flesh, stopping every so often to drop random kisses along his flesh.

He remained still for a moment longer then a violent shutter moved through his body as a loud moan of pleasure escaped his lips and I smiled as I felt him finally let go of his inhibitions. Up until that moment he had been a wonderful lover, but he cared only about my needs. I wanted to give back to him some of the pleasure he’d given me.

“Good, baby,” I said as I laid the feather back on the table and picked up one of the ice cubes from the bowl I’d place there earlier. They were partially melted and dripped so much that I had to hold it off to the side until I was ready to use it.

“I love you,” I told him as I leaned over to kiss him. He was good this time and didn’t try to grab me to hold me there. What he did instead was take possession of the kiss so that it was _him_ that was now kissing me. His lips were hard and demanding under mine and when his tongue pushed past my lips I could only think of how much I loved him and needed him in my life.

Unknowingly I dropped the cube onto the floor as I fisted both hands in his hair and leaned closer so that my upper body lay over his. To his credit, he never moved his hands from behind his head. His chest was hot beneath my breasts as I struggled to get even closer.

At first I welcomed the feel of his palms as they skidded up my arms and down my back to my hips where he used them to angle my lower body to match his. He was fully aroused now, and I could feel him pressing against me through the pants that I still wore. My body was responding to his in the same way it always had but then I remembered the deal we had made.

I tore my mouth from his, but he continued his gentle assault by placing lingering kisses along my neck and jaw. I tried to regulate my breathing but somehow I now straddled him, and his hands were touching me in all the right places in the dance we had shared for so long now.

But this wasn’t about me. I pulled away from him so that I sat on my heels and tried desperately to calm my heart that was threatening to jump out of my chest because it was beating so fast. The blindfold that I had tied around his head was still firmly in place but that didn’t stop him from taking my hand to pull me back down to his waiting mouth. It was hard, but I pulled my hand from his.

“You’ve been bad,” I purred in a low voice then kissed his lips quickly. His hands were now lying restlessly on his chest and I took them and placed them above his head.

“Do you know what happens to boys who can’t do what they’re told?” I reached toward the bedside table and picked up the set of handcuffs he’d given me last Christmas as a joke. The metal bonds clanked against each other as I picked them up by the links and I watched as his brow creased in confusion.

We both had mostly regained control of ourselves again and I was relieved that he didn’t put up a fight when I clasped his hands together through one of the wooden slats of the headboard with the handcuffs. With that accomplished, I eased off him and the bed and quickly shed the rest of my clothing.

He looked so glorious lying there. My eyes were drawn to the line of dark hair that led from his navel to groin and I know I had to do this quickly because if was driving me crazy just to look at him.

I was going to go for another ice cube when I spotted the can of whip cream that was next to the bowl that held the cubes. I knew I had his interest as I shook the can then sprayed a little in the tip of my finger. I sat next to him on the bed.

“Open your mouth,” I told him huskily and he did so without hesitation. I slipped my finger past his lips and allowed him to taste the treat that I had in store for him. He drew it deep inside his mouth sensuously sucked the sweet cream from it, rolling his tongue around it as I pulled it back out. I could feel my heartbeat accelerating again as I sprayed dollops of the cream on each of his nipples and set about licking them clean again lazily, nipping at him until they were hard and erect.

“God,” he said breathlessly, his head rolling from side to side at the delicious attention he was getting.

Next I sprayed a line of white down the shaft of his penis that was bobbing uncontrollably as he moved restlessly on the bed. I finished with a large amount on the very tip then set the can aside. “Concentrate on the sensation,” I told him as I moved up and kissed him lightly, throaty sounds of pleasure slipping past his lips as his hands began to strain in the cuffs. “Feel how much I love you.”

Carefully I took the head of his penis quickly in my mouth, watching as I did for his reaction and was almost thrown off him as his back arched in surprise. Not for the first time, I couldn’t help but feel amazed at his size. There was no way that I could take all of him in my mouth at once but I knew what would please him the most and as I moved my lips and tongue over his length I used my hands to caress him and felt the sweat as it began to bead on his skin.

He alternated between deep moans from the back of his throat and whispered words of love as I made love to him with my hands and mouth. I could feel the slickness building between my thighs and I that when the time came, I would be ready for him.

He was trembling now as his passion grew until I knew that he was near his climax. I pulled away with one last lingering brush of my tongue over the tip of his engorged head. He was breathing hard now and as I looked up at him I saw that he held the stout wooden bar that his hands were bound through. His knuckles were white with frustration as he held the bar and his head had lifted off the pillow as he tried to see me through the blindfold.

“Don’t stop,” he all but begged raggedly. I’d never heard him sound so desperate before and in that moment I knew that I had done for him what I had wanted to all along. Quickly I straddled him once again and our mouths met in a fiery collision that exploded like fireworks.

I felt him instinctively edge his hips up as he tried to enter me. I reached for him and in seconds felt his familiar length as I buried him deep inside. His groan of pleasure was unmistakable as we moved together to build a rhythm that would achieve the end that we both craved.

There was something missing. It was the feel of his hands on me as his body drove mine to the unbelievable heights that I’d been able to find only in his arms. Knowing that he now understood how he made me feel when we made love, I wanted him free to do what he wanted now. Without breaking our rhythm, I reached toward where his hands were still bound and released each of them by triggering the keyless mechanism.

In the next instant I was on my back and I felt him over me, plunging deeper inside than ever before. His hands instinctively sought and found my breasts and he never lost momentum in either area as he shifted his pace from fast to slow and back to fast again.

“I love you,” I told him as I grabbed the scarf where it was still knotted at the back of his head and yanked it off.

“Ah, I love you, too,” he ground out through clenched teeth as we moved faster and faster toward release. Soon our bodies were both slick from sweat and as I teetered on the edge of ecstasy I felt his fingers seek and find my sensitive bud. My orgasm was mind altering and I felt him explode inside seconds after.

My skin was alive as he eased himself down on top of me. After a few minutes one of us was finally able to talk.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” he asked when he lifted his head to meet my drowsy gaze.

I smiled sleepily and lifted a hand to brush back a lock of hair that had fallen in his eyes. “Yes. More importantly, did you?”

He kissed me again then wrapped his arms around me and rolled the both of us until my head rested on his shoulder. “I did, thank you.”

My lids were heavy with sleep and just before I was lost to dreamland I took a long breath and told him, “Happy Birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> "My gaming group has always played fast and loose with the White Wolf rules, including lots of things we see in various TV shows, movies and books. We were playing mostly in the late 1990s and early 2000s so we use/used the editions available at that time. 
> 
> We also threw all the 'By Night' rules out of the window and created our own rulers in our cities. Some of the cannon White Wolf characters may show up from time to time, but don't expect them to be like the books. 
> 
> I'll be separating these stories both by character and by city, so some stories may be listed under multiple Series under my profile here on AO3. 
> 
> If you're interested in learning more about our world 'After Dark' please visit my website at www.whendarknessfalls.net."


End file.
